mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumin Han/Trivia
Trivia * "Does Jumin Han is Gay?" is derived from a meme called "Does Bruno Mars is Gay?". After being popular in 2016 by international players, it became an easter egg in a cg of Christmas DLC. * Due to his background, Jumin doesn't know a lot about commoner food. * His cat, Elizabeth 3rd, is a Persian cat. ** She was a gift from Rika and V to Jumin so that he doesn't feel lonely. ** Her name was given to her by V. *** The story behind her naming in real life is that one of Cheritz' staff found a cat and gave her for an adoption. The owner apparently gave her the name Elizabeth so that she will live like a queen. * Jumin can play violin, piano, flute, and danso (Traditional Korean flute) * In Another Story, Jumin has owned Elizabeth the 3rd for 1062 days. * Jumin's nickname is Cat Mom, and 707's nickname is Cat Dad. *(Unless you are playing his route) Jumin does not have much interest in dating. **Jumin believes the only women who are by his side are Jaehee and Elizabeth the 3rd. * Jaehee's procedure in cheering up Jumin whenever he is stressed or upset is complimenting Elizabeth the 3rd. Jaehee states that this is a successful way of lifting up his mood. * Jumin is horrible at driving. Jaehee Route Day 10* ** This is because Jumin is used to being driven around by his driver, Driver Kim. * His phone number is +82)010-8125-(#@) * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** His email is hjumin@cheritz.com ** His special talents include golf and foreign languages. ** He likes wine, cheese, and tea, and dislikes nothing in particular. ** He likes women who don't approach him for his background and whose environment can be controlled by him - hence why he likes cats. ** He likes symmetrical patterns and striped patterns. ** He desires nothing; perhaps due to his wealth. ** His most used app is the phone ** His favorite quote is: "You must appeal to the profits rather than your intelligence in order to persuade someone." ** He has a habit of drinking wine regardless of the time and place whenever he is stressed. ** If he had a job unaffiliated with C&R, he would be managing his own company. ** For a first date, he would like to buy an uninhabited island and spend some alone time together. Overall he would like to be alone with his date. ** If he had to give his date a gift, he would like to gift her a choker with a pink diamond and place it on her himself or a pair of pretty heels. *** He also worries about the Asian superstition that should a person gift a pair of shoes to someone, the receiver would walk out of the gifter's life. ** With women, he has no preference in looks, but he wants them to be polite and punctual. * His preferred outfit is three piece suit. * He prefers pinstriped suits and says that diagonals make him anxious. * He got a book from Rika which he should read if he can't sleep. Jumin Route Day 7 21:58 - VN ** He stated that he hasn't finished it, and won't because it was her last gift. * Jumin is not very savvy with technology, evidenced due to his lack of knowledge in the "who's there" feature in the messenger chat, and the fact he does not know how to work a vending machine, as stated by Jaehee. * There is an error in Jumin's height. In the initial English translation, he is stated to be 183 cm whereas in the Korean version he is 184 cm. * Even though Jumin is not savvy with technology, he has a Grey Station and a Zet Box which are very likely based on the Playstation and the Xbox. Day 1 10:04 - Seven loves cats * He doesn't like slaves. * His official title at C&R International is Project Director * In the Korean version, the RFA members tease him by calling him a wizard (based on the internet meme that says that if one remains a virgin until they turn 30, they can gain magical powers). * In the Valentine's Day After Ending, Jumin is noted to have the most recent edition of the Urban Dictionary and a "Book of Black Magic", and all of his volumes of Expert Playboy have been given to Yoosung. * Zen states Jumin is Chairman Han's eldest son, implying that he has younger siblings and most likely half-siblings. Casual Story Day 2 12:43 - Zen hates cats ** Though in Ray's Route, V confirmed Jumin as the only son of Mr. Han. Ray Route Day 9 06:18 - SM * Jumin states he knows a lot about wine but he doesn't really like to drink alcohol. * Through text messages with Jaehee, Jumin is said to not like sweets. * He has broken the fourth wall by telling MC, "Don't play the game too late, (name)". Jumin Route Day 10 17:40 - Why do people get married? *Jumin has stated that he attended a university overseas/abroad. Deep or Jumin Route* *In an outgoing call, Jumin reveals that the last time he spoke with his mother was two years ago and that she is currently traveling the world. Jumin Route Day 5 08:12 - Jumin Outgoing Call *On his birthday event, it is implied that Jumin inherited his mother's looks. **Zen has also mentioned Jumin's mother is a singer, but she was famous for her marriage to Mr Han rather than for her music. *Jumin is mentioned to have been an executive of C&R International for 4 years. *Jumin states that he has 3 farms he visits regularly: a cherry farm, a grape farm, and a small weekend farm in his private garden. His cherry farm used to be a strawberry farm, until he ordered it to be changed 2 years ago. * Jumin states that he owns a helicopter and a private jet that are based in Seoul as well as multiple boats that are docked at the Han River in Busan. Yoosung Route Day 8 11:43 - The place that Zen lives... * Jumin feels endlessly anxious when he looks at objects placed diagonally. * Everyone in Jumin's family loves to brew tea. Jumin Route Day 8 17:22 - VN * In an outgoing call in Christmas DLC, Jumin mentions that his father gave him two years ago a private jet, last year a yacht, and this year a vacation home on Christmas day. Xmas DLC Christmas Day 10:32 - Jumin Outgoing Call * Jumin's most memorable gift from his father is he's made the largest shareholder of a toy company in which his father found. * Jumin's second nanny used to sing to him the Sesame Street Theme, in which Seven also knows the song. Deep Story Day 3 12:02 - "Lunch" * According to Zen in an incoming call, rumors say that Jumin drinks four espresso shots at once time to time. Deep Story Day 2 09:22- Zen Incoming Call * Jumin tried omurice once during a business trip to Japan before. Jumin Route Day 5 08:12 - That was a bad sign * Jumin doesn't believe in superstitions like ghost and psychic dreams. Zen and Jumin Route* * Jumin has a high enough IQ to allow him membership into Mensa. Another Story Day 4 14:41 - Portrait of the Youthful Days * Zen claims Jumin is an alcoholic, while Jumin blames his drinking on V and his father. * Jumin once stated that he had an imaginary friend when he was 7. * One of Jumin's hobbies is cross stitching. * According to Saeran's Diary: ** His behavioral pattern is Home - C&R HQ - Outside Morning - Home/Workplace ** His weaknesses are cat/s and V ** Since he is difficult to conciliate with money, Saeran plans to attack his social status and kidnap his pet, Elizabeth the 3rd. * According to Rika's Scrapbook ** Rika thinks he knows both her and V the best, and has enough potential to take the lead at the initial stage. ** He was almost kidnapped when he was 17 years old, but he was saved by his own cleverness. He got no injuries but driver Kim suffered contusions from a blow to the back of his head. ** Jumin's belongings: Smartphone with a keyboard, book (dictionary), wallet with 1 million won cash, diamond pen, cat snack, cat toy, picture of Elizabeth the 3rd, business card case which is a gift from V. References Es:Jumin Han/Curiosidades Category:Jumin Han Category:Trivia